


Time To Come Home

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Little Snippet, But I Guess Kind Of Angsty Too, Fluff, Kind Of From An English Myth Of Some Sort, Mother and Son, Original Fiction, Sort Of, Werewolf, based on a pinterest post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: A distressed mother goes out to bring her lost son home.





	Time To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Pinterest post about some English folk tale or something, and I just had to write this. I know it has nothing to do with fanfiction, and I know it doesn't fit with the guidelines and will probably get taken down in like a week, but I had to write this and I had to show people and I don't have anywhere else to put it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and putting up with this definitely not fanfiction story of mine.

The aging woman stood at the edge of the woods. No one went in there anymore. No men, with their axes or their rifles. No women, with their berry-cravings or their picnic baskets. Not since that night. 

Her dress swirled in the cool night breeze. There was a storm brewing, she knew. But she couldn't bear the thought of her darling boy out there alone for one more night. She was going to bring him home.

She started forward, slowly at first, but then she was striding along, only able to think of her little baby, out there alone. She pushed branches out of her way, ignoring the scratches she was receiving on her face and her arms. Soon she was running, pushing forward with the desperation of a grieving mother. She was coming to bring him home.

She suddenly found herself in a moonlit clearing, disorientated and confused. Then she spotted the creature on the other side. The furry animal that was her son. The hairy beast that terrorized their little village. She was back to bring him home.

She crept forward, toward her son, her beautiful child, all the family she had left. The wolf snarled at her, fur bristling, daring her to come any closer. The woman dropped to her knees in the center of the clearing, desperate and torn. She needed to bring him home.

She sobbed out her son's name, and the animal froze. She held out her arms pleadingly, desperately trying to coax her baby forward. The beast crouched, took a paw back, unaware of what it should do. She cried out the child's name. She was pleading to bring him home.

The first raindrop fell, splashing on her face and mingling with her streaming tears. The wolf crept forward, cautiously, carefully. More drops fell. The animal was getting faster, plodding toward her, becoming more human-like all the time. Soon, the rain was pouring down, and the beast had become a young boy, not yet in his teens. He fell into his mother's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. She was here to bring him home.

She whispered to him, soothingly, "It's going to be alright. It's time to come home, Johnny, I'm here to bring you home." The rain poured down on them, soaking their clothes, flattening their hair, and they couldn't care less.

"It's time for you to come home."

**Author's Note:**

> The tale this was based on was that if a person who fully and completely loved and trusted a werewolf called it by it's name, then the werewolf would become huuman again. Another version is that they would throw the werewolf's clothes at them, but that's not very heartwarming.
> 
> Yeah, I just had to write this.


End file.
